Problem: $h(x) = 3x$ $g(x) = -x^{3}+3x^{2}-6x+3+5(f(x))$ $f(x) = -x^{2}-7x+2(h(x))$ $ h(f(10)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(10)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(10) = -10^{2}+(-7)(10)+2(h(10))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(10)$ $h(10) = (3)(10)$ $h(10) = 30$ That means $f(10) = -10^{2}+(-7)(10)+(2)(30)$ $f(10) = -110$ Now we know that $f(10) = -110$ . Let's solve for $h(f(10))$ , which is $h(-110)$ $h(-110) = (3)(-110)$ $h(-110) = -330$